Ghost Figure: Green Ghost with Proton Pack
Ghost Figure: Green Ghost with Proton Pack an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy's line. It was released in the American wave six with Finger Pop Fiends and Fearsome Flush. Interestingly enough, while the packaging for the toys does suggest it, the "Action Toy Guide" for spring 1990 suggests that they are Mini Ghosts. Also on the back of American wave either cards the toys were pictured with Mini Ghosts: Mini Goopers, Mini Traps, and Mini Shooter (also the Finger Pop Fiends are there too). However, in the second case they are not actually noted as Mini Ghosts, just pictured with them. Toy Description Green Ghost with Proton Pack Front of Card Instruction Eyes Bug Out! Jaw Drops! Back of Card Instruction 1. Pegs on the Proton Pack fit into holes in the back of the Green Ghost. Weapon fits in right hand or stores on side of the backpack. 2. Press left arm of Green Ghost toward body to activate fright feature. Booklet Description Description from Action Toy Guide 1990 Spring: (Noted in the section '''Mini Ghosts')'' The Green Ghost has bug out eyes and a dropping jaw. Variation Information The common theme has been that in all markets that released this toy had both a blue pack with a red thrower and a red pack with a blue thrower (reverse). *American Line: Blue Proton Pack with red thrower. (Proton pack and thrower upside down in packaging) **Red Proton Pack with blue thrower. (Proton pack and thrower upside down in packaging) *Canada Line: Blue Proton Pack with red thrower. (Proton pack and thrower right side up in packaging) **Red Proton Pack with blue thrower. (Proton pack and thrower right side up in packaging) **Blue Proton Pack with red thrower. (Proton pack and thrower upside down in packaging) **Red Proton Pack with blue thrower. (Proton pack and thrower upside down in packaging) *UK Line: Blue Proton Pack with red thrower. (Proton pack and thrower right side up in packaging) **Red Proton Pack with blue thrower. (Proton pack and thrower right side up in packaging) *French/Dutch Line: Red Proton Pack with blue thrower. (Proton pack and thrower right side up in packaging) Trivia *While not officially labeled a Fright Feature figure, it has the noted feature. *This is noted as one of the rarest toys in the line in America due to the two colored pack variants, which made them quite collectible. Gallery AmericaKennerWave8CardMiniGhosts.png|Back of American Wave eight card ActionToyGuide1990FearsomeFlushFingerPopGreenGhost.png|From Action Toy Guide 1990 Spring Greenghostwithprotonpack2.png|Comparing the two versions of the American pressing AmericaGreenGhostwithProtonPackv2sc01.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red) front from the American pressing AmericaGreenGhostwithProtonPackv2sc02.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red) back from the American pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPackblueV301.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (blue right side up) front from the Canada pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPackredV301.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red right side up) front from the Canada pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPackredV302.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red right side up) back from the Canada pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPackv201.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (blue upside down) front from the Canada pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPack02.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (blue upside down) back from the Canada pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPackblueV302.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (blue right side up) back from the Canada pressing CanadaGreenGhostwithProtonPackredV201.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red upside down) front from the Canada pressing UKGreenGhostwithProtonPackBluev1sc01.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (blue) front from the UK pressing UKGreenGhostwithProtonPackBluev1sc02.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (blue) back from the UK pressing UKGreenGhostwithProtonPackv2sc01.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red) front from the UK pressing UKGreenGhostwithProtonPackv2sc02.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red) back from the UK pressing FrenchDutchGreenGhostwithProtonPacksc01.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red) front from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing FrenchDutchGreenGhostwithProtonPacksc02.png|Green Ghost with Proton Pack (red) back from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing Category:Kenner